The day before you
by Ann-Dree-Ahh
Summary: This is not a songfic but its named after a song.A one shot story about BB! Post the secert in the soil! RATED T JUST IN CASE!


A/N:This is my second bones fan fiction, I named this after the song the day before you by Rascal Flats it's not a songfic but I did put the lyrics at the bottom she that you can understand why I named this story with the song! (Post the secret in the soil) PLEASE R&R!

----------------------------------

Brennan and Booth were walking through Brennan's apartment door after a long day of a murder case, investigating and arguing or if you think like Booth they were bickering!

"Why are you so worked up just because we have to go to more therapy? They didn't separate us!" Brennan asked

"Its not that we have to go to therapy it's the therapist we have!! Sweets is really pushing me over the edge!"

"He's a trained professional!" Brennan added.

"What do you care?? You don't even believe in this stuff!" Booth exclaimed.

"No I don't, but if my boss and yours order us to go to therapy I will happily oblige!" Brennan told Booth

"Yeah…" Booth smirked

"Why are you so scared to tell someone about our partnership?" Brennan asked

Booth just stood there in silence

"Why Booth why??" Brennan shouted now getting very angry

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Booth shouted as all of the anger washed from Brennan's face

"I love you" Booth said again as he walked towards Brennan. "I love you and for three years I've been hiding my feelings, but I can't anymore. Sweets was right, you complete me!"

Brennan didn't say anything and Booth realized he had made a big mistake!

"Um…….yeah…..sorry…..just forget what I said see you at work tomorrow bones" Booth said as he turned around with a broken heart, he didn't get a chance to start walking because Brennan place her hand on his arm to stop him. Booth and Brennan stared into each other eyes for only a moment when Booth pulled her in and kissed her deep. Brennan was putting her hands on the back of his neck as he was placing his hand on her waist and they walked to the couch with locked lips.

While trying to sit on the couch Brennan accidently sat on the stereo changer and a slow romantic song came on, unknotting their lips.

"May I have this dance?" Booth asked stretching out his arm to her

"Of course" Brennan said "Booth….I love you too but I've always been to afraid to admit it"

Booth kissed her lips softly, he didn't want to stop kissing her but they were pulled apart by the phone.

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG, RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG

Brennan turned off the stereo and answered the phone.

"Brennan" She answered "oh hey Ange……….yeah……uh huh" Brennan was talking to Angela about the latest case when Booth grabbed her from behind and started kissing her neck.

"Booth stop!" Brennan giggled but she was partly serious too.

"What is Booth doing?" asked Angela curiously

"What? Oh nothing" Brennan replied

"Do I hear kisses in the background?" Angela asked with a smile on her face.

"Angela I have to go!" Brennan said as she pressed the end bottom and throwing the phone on the couch then jumping into Booth's arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as the kissed and Booth walked them to the bedroom and closed the door

-----------------------------

The next morning Brennan was asleep and Booth was just staring at her. Brennan started to stretch then she opened her eyes and she saw Booth.

"Hello" Booth said

"Hi" Brennan replied "How long have you been up?"

"Not that long" Booth said as he grabbed Brennan's hand and placed a kiss on each one of her fingers.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Do you think this will be a good thing?"

"No" Booth replied, Brennan got I confused look on her face. Booth chuckled "I think this will be great!" Booth said then he kissed her lips lightly.

They lay in bed for 10 minutes just playing with each other's hands and holding each other.

"I think that maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about us." Brennan said breaking the silence.

"What? Why not?" Booth asked

"Well….at least not until next week, I'm just ready for everyone to be all over me about us being a couple." Brennan explained

"Alright…..so were a couple now?" Booth asked leaning toward her.

"Yup" said Brennan leaning in for a kiss that lasted for about a minute.

Then Brennan suddenly looked at the clock "7:30!!!! Oh no! Oh no!"

"Bones, chill you won't be late"

"Booth I'm usually there before everyone and if I show up after everyone and with you, they'll know something's up!"

"Bones, just tell them I made you go out for breakfast" Booth suggested

"Ok" Brennan shrugged "Now hurry up and get dressed!"

They were sitting Booth's SUV in the Jeffersonian parking lot.

"Booth…I don't think I can do this, they'll see right through me!" Brennan said slightly freaking out.

"Bones listen to me!" he said grabbing her hand "You will be fine, and next week we will walk in hand in hand and then they'll know" he kissed her and they got out of the car and walked into the Jeffersonian.

----------------------

Brennan was sitting in her office doing paper work when Angela walked in.

"Hey Ange, sorry about the phone thing last night" Brennan told Angela

"Oh that's ok sweetie. So when we were on the phone and you told Booth to stop, what exactly did you want him to stop?" Angela asked

"Nothing; nothing at all"

"So you told him to stop doing nothing?" Angela asked

"Well he was obviously doing something." Brennan replied

"I know it!! You two are together!" Angela squeaked

"You can't tell anyone! Booth and I said we would tell everyone next week!"

"Alright I won't! I have to go" Angela said as she walked towards the door. "You and Booth don't stay up to late tonight!" Angela joked and walked out.

----------------------------------

ONE WEEK LATER!

Booth and Brennan were standing outside the Jeffersonian.

"Are you ready?" Booth asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" Brennan replied "Booth I love you!"

"I love you too Bones!" Booth kissed her and then interlocked his fingers with hers.

They walked in hand in hand with all eyes on them. Brennan was starting to regret this until she saw the smile on Booths face.

"Are two a couple?" Zack asked

"Yup" Brennan and Booth said at the same time.

"Finally!" Hodgins said

"well….." Angela said

"Well what?" Brennan asked

"Kiss!" Angela shouted

"Um…. good idea" Booth said as he pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss as everyone started to clap!

**FIN!!**

-----------------------------------

**"The Day Before You"**I had all but given up on findingThe one that I could fall intoOn the day before youI was ready to settle forLess than love and not much moreThere was no such thing as a dream come trueOh, but that was all the day before youNow you're here and everything's changingSuddenly life means so muchI can't wait to wake up tomorrowAnd find out this promise is trueI will never have to go back toThe day before youIn your eyes I see foreverMakes me wish that my life never knewThe day before youOh, but Heaven knows those years without youWere shaping my heart for the that day I found youIf you're the reason for all that I've been throughThen I'm thankful for the day before youNow you're here and everything's changingSuddenly life means so muchI can't wait to wake up tomorrowAnd find out this promise is trueI will never have to go back toThe day before youWas the last day that I ever needed aloneAnd I'm never going backNo I'm never going backNow you're here and everything's changingSuddenly life means so muchI can't wait to wake up tomorrowAnd find out this promise is trueNo I'm never going backI will never have to go back toThe day before you

-----------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
